


Тихий семейный вечер

by Fridanes



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6203206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fridanes/pseuds/Fridanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название: Тихий семейный вечер <br/>Автор: Fridanes <br/>Бета:  Incognit@ <br/>Фандом: Гримм<br/>Пейринг: Шон Ренард/Ник Беркхард. Все остальные устроились, как смогли.<br/>Рейтинг: PG-13<br/>Жанр: ну юмор, наверное, бессмысленный и беспощадный<br/>Размер: мини<br/>Статус: закончен<br/>Предупреждение:  АУ после четвертого сезона ± пара (десятков) серий. Поголовный ООС во все поля, леса и реки. Про обоснуй автор не слышал, на матчасть со  здравым смыслом положил. Просто решил выгулять своих тараканов. Мат.<br/>Самарри: Амнезия – любимая забава всех сериалов.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тихий семейный вечер

  
  
–  Тут помню, тут... ничего.  
«Джентльмены удачи»  
  
Ровно в 18:00 капитан полиции Портленда Шон Ренард рванул из-за стола так, что успел запрыгнуть в машину, прежде чем дверь его кабинета захлопнулась. Привычные ко всякому подчиненные похватали взмывшие вверх от поднявшегося ветра бумажки, пригладили вставшие дыбом волосы (у кого было чему вставать), понимающе переглянулись, сочувственно вздохнули и вернулись к работе.   
  
****  
Мутные образы беспорядочно сменяли друг друга. То смертоплюй тряс бутылкой виски и требовал немедленно сдать значок, то Монро убеждал попробовать жареную красную шапочку. Причем именно шапочку, а не носившую её девочку. Эдди сменила Джульетта, приволокшая в дом кошку Адалинды. Кошка оказалась котом, причем в капитанской форме. Кот терся об голову и требовал:  
– Иди домой.  
– Хочешь, я побуду с тобой? – отвечала Джульетта.  
К кошкам Ник был равнодушен. Он хотел собаку. Серьезную. Кот сгинул, а его место занял пёс. Правда, совсем не такой, как хотел Ник. Он-то хотел овчарку, а не адскую гончую. Но важно, что это была собака. Причем служебная. Ник это понял сразу.  
– А давай ты его поцелуешь? – предложила Джульетта своему, снова неизвестно откуда взявшемуся коту.  
Адский пес зарычал.   
– Шон, ты, наверное, знаешь, что чем дольше человек находится в коме... – продолжала убеждать Джульетта своего кота.  
– Ну, тут же просто травма черепа, а не заклятье, – прервал её вдруг возникший рядом Ренард в одних плавках и с зонтиком.  
– А ты просто поцелуй... Вдруг...  
– Иди домой, – капитан был очень убедительным. Вот скажи он Нику что-нибудь таким тоном, любые возражения сразу бы испарились.  
Джульетта вдруг запричитала:  
– Бедный Ник! Никто не хочет пошевелить ради тебя и пальцем. Ничего, я завтра сама тебя поцелую.  
Завтра наступило практически мгновенно. Но поскольку Ник все никак не мог понять, кто его целовал, то он открыл глаза и очутился в кошмаре. Ибо!  
Ибо язык в глотку по самые гланды засовывал Нику не кто иной, как его высочество принц Портленда капитан Ренард – непосредственный начальник. И это был не сон. Это был и правда кошмар.   
– А-а-а-а! – завопил Ник в тщетной надежде проснуться.  
Ренарда тут же отнесло на пару шагов. Не иначе как звуковой волной.  
– Капитан, вы чего? – прохрипел Ник.  
Ренард посмотрел так, словно ему сообщили как минимум о трех серийных убийцах сразу.  
– Ник, ты как? – осторожно спросил он.   
Но тут Беркхарду стало не до странного взгляда капитана. Ведь за ним обнаружилась Адалинда в позе: «Я тут случайно зашла – за ручку двери подержаться».  
– А она что здесь делает?!   
Ренард посмотрел туда же куда и Ник.  
– Адалинда? – с нажимом спросил Ренар.  
За все время общения с тех пор, как Беркхард стал гриммом, он твердо усвоил, не зная не одного иностранного языка:  что бы ни случалась  –  Cherchez la femme*. Причем конкретную la femme. Вот эту блондинистую стерву.   
Стерва, походу, знала об этом. Она добросовестно схлынула, явив ведьмовскую ипостась и  затрясла пергидрольными космами:  
– Не виноватая я! Она сам очнулся!  
Ник не зря считал себя детективом. Сложив поцелуй капитана с воспоминаниями о том, как тот приводил в чувство Джульетту, и ведьму рядом, Ник сделал соответствующий вывод: Ренарду пришлось провести очередной обряд. Поцелуй прекрасного принца с чистым сердцем, чтоб его! Перепуганный вид Адалинды лишь подтверждал первоначальную версию. Паника не стоила битой посуды.   
– Ник, как ты себя чувствуешь? – вновь спросил Ренард.  
Однако ответить Беркхарту не дали. Ворвавшийся в палату медперсонал бесцеремонно выпер прочь и капитана, и ведьму.  
Из коридора доносился голос Адалинды:  
– Я ни при чем... я ни при чем.  
   
Чуть позже, терпеливо снося все манипуляции, что с ним проделывали медсестры, Ник рассуждал примерно так: капитан - это не страшно, вот если бы Адалинда! В любом случае,  Джульетте лучше не видеть ни того, ни другого.  
Ник попытался вспомнить, как он сюда попал и где был ранен, но понял, что совершенно не представляет даже, сколько дней у него выпало из памяти. Кажется, он приложился головой. Или его приложили. При этом он довольно четко ответил на все положенные вопросы: «Как вас зовут?», «Когда вы родились?», «Кто эти люди?». Только с датой вышла заминка. Ник не знал, какое сегодня число или месяц. Он понимал, что явно не то, которое он помнит последним, поэтому только попытался развести руками, за что был немедленно прижат к постели.  
Уже получив порцию успокоительного, Ник отметил про себя, что врач  подозрительно глянул, когда  Ник опознавал капитана и отвечал: «Капитан Шон Ренард». Может, следовало беспокоиться, но препараты делали свое дело. В конце концов, Ренард мог для пользы дела представиться и принцем, и королем, и даже богом. Надо попросить его позвонить Джульетте. Или Ренард сам сообразит. Слова в голове путались. Веки тяжелели. Последней была мысль о том, что его капитан все знает лучше всех. С этим Ник и отключился.  
А когда проснулся, то пожалел, что не умер.  
Началось с того, что в ответ на просьбу позвонить Джульетте сидевшая рядом Беда потерла нос и выдала:  
– Нафига?  
И пока Ник соображал что собственно «нафига», Беда убедительно шмыгнула:  
– Пусть сидит себе со своим котом!   
Ник уставился в потолок, а его мозг пытался как-то осмыслить сказанное. Неужели они с Джульеттой так и не смогли договориться, кого заводить и из-за этого расстались? Бред! Ник хоть и  хотел собаку, но все же не настолько, чтобы терять любимую женщину.  
Очень хотелось назад в кому. Однако Беркхарду даже поспать не дали.  
Пока он пребывал в прострации, его навестили Эдди и Розали. Эдди охал: «Как же так?» и «Совсем ничего не помнишь?!». Розали блаженно улыбалась, поглаживала заметно округлившийся живот, и только одергивала Монро при любой попытке прояснить ситуацию. В какой-то момент все слова стали напоминать белый шум.  
В следующий раз открыв глаза Ник увидел Адалинду. Ему уже было как-то все равно. Он устал. Из памяти пропало как минимум несколько месяцев. Джульетта его бросила. Адалинду, похоже, в очередной раз приперло, и она сменила сторону. И теперь торчала рядом, явно с попустительства всех остальных.  
– Ники. Дружок. Я слышала, что ты в печали из-за этой рыжей стервы, – сладко улыбалась ведьма.  
На гнев не было ни сил, ни желания. Тем более ударная доза седативных делала свое черное дело.  
– Бедняжка, ты потерял помять. Хочешь, я поворожу, и ты совсем забудешь, что она была в твой жизни? – Адалинда с прозрачным намеком облизнула губы.  
Ник вдохнул поглубже и уже хотел послать ведьму в Ад подальше, когда та брякнула:  
– Ну, зачем тебе эта рыжая? У тебя же теперь есть я...  
Сознания Ник не потерял, но только потому, что до него не сразу дошел смысл сказанного. Адалинда же продолжала ворковать:  
– Ники, ты такой лапочка. Тебе все понравится. Я знаю! Ты нечего не помнишь. Но представь, радость моя, ты сможешь ещё раз пережить все волнующие минуты новых отношений, – Адалинда не просто твердо решила поведать все подробности, но и сделала это с максимальным вкусом. Она расположилась поудобнее и плотоядно улыбнулась. – Ники. Для начала хочу тебе вот что сказать. Во-первых, ты абсолютно счастлив...  
– Во-вторых, ты идешь домой. Дети заждались, – раздался властный приказ.  
Никогда еще Ник не был так рад видеть капитана.   
Адалинда только фыркнула и вымелась вон, на прощанье подарив воздушный поцелуй.  
Ренрад, задав дежурные вопросы о самочувствии и убедившись, что Беркхард способен воспринимать его слова, сказал:  
– Ник, ты должен знать. Ты всегда мне нравился. И что бы ни случилось, мы разберемся. Ты должен мне верить.  
Ник прикрыл глаза. Верить? Он был счастлив? Да сейчас ему хотелось просто сдохнуть. Но дабы не портить медицинскую статистику крайне ответственный детектив Беркхард натянул одеяло на голову, решив подумать обо всем завтра.  
Как долго капитан топтался возле кровати, Ник не знал – уснул.   
Утром Ренард снова обнаружился рядом. Правда свежевыбритый, в другой рубашке и галстуке.  Капитан заявил, что Нику сначала надо прийти в себя, а потом уже  вспоминать. Главное - верить ему, Ренарду. Ник пообещал. Капитан свалил беречь закон и порядок в Портленде.   
  
Днем, кроме врачей, удивленно вздергивающих брови по поводу невероятно быстрого выздоровления пациента, еще вчера игравшего в трупа, попеременно приходили Беда, Монро и Розали. Ву заскакивал.   
Беда в основном молчала. Монро и Розали убеждали, что все будет хорошо. Ву хмыкнул:  
– Помнишь, как вы меня берегли от правды про существ?  
– Угу.  
– Ну вот. Я теперь тебя берегу. Тем более капитан, если что, то сам знаешь. Выговором можно и не отделаться. Разбирайся сам, – похлопал детектива по плечу мелкий филиппинец.  
Ник не знал, что и думать. От этой полнейшей неразберихи Беркхарду грозил перевод из травматологии в психиатрическое отделение. К счастью или сожалению, это как посмотреть, некоторую ясность внес Хэнк.   
Напарник посочувствовал, раз пять уточнил, правда ли, что Ник ничего не помнит, десять раз заверил, что они друзья и только после того, как Ник пообещал ничего не говорить капитану, наконец сказал:  
– Ник, понимаешь, после разрыва с Джульеттой, ты был очень несчастен. А тут этот Виктор...  
Еще и Виктор!   
–  Виктор? А короля там не было?  
– Э... ну, был, наверное. Слушай, я точно не знаю, что произошло там у вас. Поставили всех перед фактом. Тем более у вас дети. И Адалинда.  
Услышанное не укладывалось в голове. Оно просто не вмещалось в мозг. Вообще. А Гриффин еще и добавил:  
– Не, ну он – мировой мужик. Я тебя где-то понимаю. Капитан, наверное, должен был тебе это лично рассказать.   
– Стоп. Хэнк. Адалинда? Она с нами?  
– Ну да. У вас же дети.  
– У нас? Дети? С ней?! Мы живем втроем?!  
– Не, не втроем.  
Ник выдохнул.   
– С вами ещё Мейнсер живет, – добил Хэнк.  
  
  
****  
«И живые позавидуют мертвым». Фраза из «Острова сокровищ» Стивенсона весь день крутилась в голове у Ника. И именно в этот день Ренард забрал его из больницы.   
Выздоравливал Беркхард быстро. Спасибо гриммовскому организму. Три дня и пожалуйста – с вещами на выход. Никогда ещё Ник не жалел о своих особенностях так сильно.  
Робкий вяк Беркхарда о мотеле или доме Монро был немедленно пресечен:  
– Я на тебя не давлю, Ник, – заверил Ренард. – Но у тебя есть дом. Там ты и должен жить.  
Нику стало ясно – на него не надавят, его просто размажут тонким слоем, если он попытается издать хоть один звук. Сжатые губы капитана и пальцы, сжимающие руль так, что еще немного и от него останется одна труха, как-то поумерили желание приступить к допросу любимого начальства. Сам Ренард пообещал вечером прояснить все с подробностями, а при необходимости и показать.  
  
****  
Его новый дом был куда больше прежнего. В другом состоянии Ник может и смог бы оценить все прелести нового жилища, но не в этот раз. Стоило только открыть дверь, как он немедленно очутился объятиях какого-то смутно знакомого мужчины лет сорока с бородкой и премерзкими светлыми глазками.  
– Ники! Малыш! Как ты себя чувствуешь? Ты ведь не расстроишь нашего Шона своей преждевременной кончиной?! Неужели я зря старался?!  
Самое кошмарное, что незнакомец все время норовил чмокнуть уворачивающегося Ника. На выручку подоспел капитан.  
– Виктор! Не твое! – сразу обозначил Ренард, вырывая Ника из горячих объятий.  
– Виктор? – Нику стало совсем тошно. Если еще и Виктор с ними... Лучше уж Адалинда. В разы лучше.  
– Ну да! Я – Виктор Клодвиг цу Шелльдорф фон Кенигсберг! Твой лучший друг и благодетель! Именно мне ты обязан своем счастьем!  
– А теперь ты нас всех еще больше осчастливишь, если уберешься! – заявил Ренард, сгребая Беркхарда в охапку.  
– Кузен! Я не позволю так обойтись с моими трудами! Ники! Не слушай своего придурка-мужа. Слушай меня - и все будет прекрасно!  
– Виктор! Шел бы ты... куда-нибудь.  
– Ну, естественно, я не останусь здесь ночевать. Здесь совершенно негде бросить шляпу. Я остановился в Часовом**. Но, Ники, ты не переживай, я целый день к твоим услугам!  
Дальше Ник уже не слышал. Ренард тащил его наверх. Как оказалось, прямо в спальню. Правда, это уже не внушало такого ужаса. После попыток лобызания одного из представителей Семьи - это сущие мелочи. Тем более Ренарда Ник знал. С ним можно было сотрудничать, то есть -  договориться. Однако когда Ника уложили, он занервничал:  
– Капитан. Мне... Я...  
– Ник. Все в порядке. Я на работу и встречу с Элизабет. Виктора отправлю в отель. Отдыхай, –  с этими словами Ренард наклонился над Беркхардом, словно хотел его поцеловать. Однако резко выпрямился и стремительно покинул спальню.  
Кажется, у Ника появилось время обдумать сложившуюся ситуацию.   
  
Впрочем, долго думать не дали. В дверь тихо стукнули два раза.  
– Ты спишь, Ник? – спросил мужской голос.  
Это был не Ренард и не Виктор, но явно кто-то кто не чужой.   
– Нет, – ответил Ник, – заходите.  
Дверь открылась, и вошел молодой стройный мужчина. Он обладал выразительными чертами лица, удивительно живыми серыми глазами и высокими скулами.  
– Узнаешь меня? – голос гостя звучал с легким акцентом. Таким же, как у Ренарда только чуть более заметным  
Ник покачал головой. Мужчина немного походил на спецагента. Лишь не хватало некой неуловимой важности и уверенности, что весь мир принадлежит ему. Скорее дикий охотник, постоянно сидящий в засаде.  
– Мартин Мейснер, – представился незнакомец.  
– Ник Беркхард, – не придумав ничего лучшего, ответил Ник.  
Мейснер кивнул:  
– Я знаю кто ты. Давай договоримся сразу: Адалинда останется со мной.  
– Хорошо, – согласился Ник.  
– А у тебя есть муж. Не обижай его.  
– Ага.  
– До вечера.  
– Хорошо.  
Мейснер бесшумно выскользнул за дверь.  
  
Немного повалявшись в постели, Ник принялся исследовать спальню и близлежащие территории.  
Всё, буквально все вопило о том, что Ник живет здесь и не один. Одежда, личные вещи. Большой кабинет, наполненный сокровищами из трейлера тети Мари, был лучшим доказательством.   
Напрягши дедуктивные способности, эмпирическим путем детектив Беркхард вычислил, что в настоящий момент он является чьим-то мужем. И это не Адалинда. У неё Мейснер. Это не Ву. И не Хэнк. И слава всем богам и сущностям - не Виктор. Кэп ясно сказал: «Не твое». И он же забрал его из больницы. Дополнительной уликой были золотые кольца на пальцах у самого Ника и капитана, а также фотография на тумбочке, изображавшая улыбавшегося Рейнарда с повисшим на его шее хохочущим Ником.   
В ванной,  где обнаружились две зубные щетки и два бритвенных станка, Нику захотелось посидеть и порыдать под горячим душем. Рыдать Беркхардт не стал. Молча  порефлексировал насчет Джульетты. Хотя её уход мерк на фоне всего остального.   
Через час плескания под душем пришла совершенная по свое гениальной простоте мысль. На ком бы он ни был женат - существует развод! Ну, если уж совсем иначе никак. От самого факта наличия возможного выхода стало легче дышать.  
Вдохновленный подобными рассуждениями, Ник замотался в полотенце, вывалился из душа и тут же попал материнские объятья.  
– Ники! Сынок!   
Несмотря на видимую хрупкость, Келли Беркхард стиснула Ника так, что вырваться не было не какой возможности. Дышать тоже приходилось через раз.  
– Я как только узнала - сразу приехала. Я ведь тебе говорила, чтобы ты не связывался с этой тварью! Скажи мне, сын, ты правда не помнишь, как вы поженились?  
– М-м-м... Н-н-нет.  
– Значит, можно разводиться! Мы уедем отсюда! Надо было забрать тебя сразу!  
– Мам...  
– Прости меня! Мне и в голову не приходило, что он сразу на тебя глаз положил!  
– Мам...  
– Ты ведь понял, что брак был ошибкой?  
– Мам, дай мне одеться.  
Ник никогда не предполагал, что ему придется буквально выпихивать свою собственную мать из комнаты. Он редко видел Келли и очень её любил. Однако сейчас Ник очень жалел, что мама так быстро приехала. Может через пару дней, недель, а лучше месяцев или лет, когда он сам во всем разберется.  
Уже захлопнув дверь, он услышал:  
– Сынок, я нашла очень хорошего адвоката! А ещё всегда можно овдоветь!  
  
Сколько прошло времени - Ник не знал. Он успел одеться. Благо, совершенно невозможно было ошибиться, где его шмотки - вроде джинсов, толстовок и простецких рубашек, а где пижонские наряды Ренарда. Пошарил под кроватью. Безуспешно. Кто-то коварный упер оттуда даже пыль. Еще  как следует поразглядывал себя в зеркало. Немного бледный. Черные волосы все также коротко пострижены. Умеренно волевой подбородок. Нос прямой, не сломан. Глаза нормальные, ясные.  Джульетте всегда нравился их прозрачный серо-голубой цвет. Дело портил только лопнувший в глазу сосудик, придававший несколько зловещий вид. Но в общем, на лбу «гей» не написано. Зубы тоже целы.  
А еще Ник обрел некоторое убеждение, что будь он геем, то капитан был бы для него самым лучшим вариантом. Не предаст. Даже женился, в отличие от некоторых ветеринаров. В курсе всех гриммовских особенностей - и его это совершенно не смущает. Пусть капитан и не практикующий колдун, но все же. Кроме того, Ренард отличался железной выдержкой и не истерил по любому поводу. Ещё... симпатичный. Для мужчины, конечно. Беркхард всегда в тайне завидовал капитанскому росту и его широким плечам. Беркхард снова уставился в зеркало, пытаясь представить рядом капитана.  
За этим занятием Ника застал деликатный стук и вежливое: «Сэр?». Оказалось, что у них с Шоном (ну глупо как-то по фамилии мужа называть) есть прислуга. Экономка Джеральдина. Такая, не лишенная очарования, помесь ведьмы (возможно - самой настоящей) и миссис Хадсон.  
– Сэр, обычно обед подают в два пополудни. Принести сюда, или желаете спуститься в столовую?  
– Знать бы еще, где эта столовая.  
– Я покажу вам, сэр.  
Ник подтянул штаны и отправился следом за провожатой.  
  
За обедом Ник оказался между матерью и Адалиндой. Шон и Мейснер отсутствовали. Ник не знал, радоваться или огорчаться этому факту. Но в столовой царила такая гнетущая тишина, что любое самое тихое позвякивание ложек и фарфора казалось чем-то неприличным.  
Келли не хотела разговаривать с Ником при Адалинде. Вся гриммская натура миссис Беркхард протестовала против присутствия ведьмы. Сама Адалинда явно трусила и предпочитала издавать как можно меньше звуков и раздавать как можно больше улыбок.  
Ник пару раз попытался задать непринужденный тон, но очень скоро бросил это неблагодарное занятие и принялся запихивать в себя тушёные овощи – сплошная польза! –  и мясо – нужны белки. Беркхард вообще предпочел бы слинять и поесть какой-нибудь бургер на заправке, но мама, завидев, как неохотно он ковыряется в тарелке, грозно спросила:  
– Ники, тебя не сглазили? А то есть очень хороший способ снятия порчи –  вырвать сердце ведьме.  
После этого Адалинда даже ложкой не звенела. Ник же старательно изображал хороший аппетит. Одна Джеральдина оставалась совершенно невозмутима.   
Как только обед закончился, Адалинда молниеносно испарилась. Ник наконец задал терзавший его вопрос:  
– Мам, а как?  
– Что?   
– Как мы с капитаном... ну... сошлись? Ты здесь была?  
Келли опустила голову, а когда её подняла – в глазах отразилось столько чувств: и горе, и ярость, и вина.  
– Прости, меня не было рядом.  
Казалось, еще немного и мама расплачется. Вот этого Ник хотел меньше всего. Он встал и приобнял её.  
– Ничего. Все нормально. Говорят, я даже был счастлив...  
– Как ты мог быть счастлив с этим чудовищем? –  немедленно возмутилась Келли. – Он же принц и колун! Бастард несчастный! Мерзкий интриган! Ты чистый мальчик, не мог по своей воле связаться с ним! Это все проклятая Семья! Разорви их сквернозуб!  
Келли вырвалась из рук Ника и теперь стояла посреди комнаты  с таким видом, что будь рядом этот самый принц, от него бы остались одни ботинки.   
Применять полицейские методы Ник не решился. Пришлось успокоить мамочку и, сославшись на внезапно накатившую усталость,  поискать нужную информацию в другом месте. Наиболее подходящим кандидатом показалась Адалинда.   
Поплутав по дому, он наконец добрался до комнат чокнутой ведьмы и, войдя в них, едва не растекся карамельной лужицей.   
К детям Беркхард всегда относился спокойно. Знал, что они уязвимы и их надлежит оберегать и защищать. И вообще, они - жутко большая ответственность.   
Однако к увиденному Ник не мог остаться равнодушным. Светлая уютная комната с кучей игрушек. Очаровательная белокурая девчушка на ковре, увлеченно возившаяся с плюшем зайцем и кубиками. Картину дополняла сама Адалинда со вторым ребенком на руках.   
– Ники! Котик! Ты пришел взглянуть на нашего сына? – обрадовалось она.  
– Нашего... кого?  
– Да, Ники! От этого бывают дети! – пафосно заявила ведьма с видом оскорбленной мадонны. Потом вдруг сменила гнев на милость и вполне дружелюбно предложила: – Хочешь его подержать?  
Ник подумал, что надо было сделать это хотя бы из вежливости, и активно затряс головой, всем видом давая понять, как он горит подобным желанием. Факт наличия сына, да еще от Адалинды, казался Нику каким-то нелепым. То есть, мозг воспринимал информацию, но переваривать её отказывался. Совсем.   
Следующий час был посвящен  сюсюканью, восторгам и захватывающим рассказам, как Келли прекрасно кушает кашку и говорит «агу». Под радостное: «Ники, я сразу поняла – ты будешь хорошим отцом!», - Ник даже лично еще раз покачал младенца.  Между всеми этими, безусловно увлекательными занятиями, Беркхард всё-таки умудрился вести интересующий разговор:  
– Адалинда, ведь все хорошо?  
– М-м-м. Нет предела совершенству.  
– А? Ну ладно. Ты скажи, как вот так вышло?  
Адалинда сложила губки бантиком:  
– Ники, мы все совершаем ошибки. Хотя эта ошибка была лучшей в моей жизни. Короче...  
Беркхард весь обратился в слух.  
– Я была безумна зла на тебя. Вот прям убить готова. Но, Ники! Я клянусь: на такого котика как ты у меня бы никогда не поднялась рука! Поэтому я использовала заклинание «близняшка-чертовка», чтобы принять вид Джульетты. А ты… Ты был таким изумительным. Ну очень! А потом вот. Правда, пришлось вернуть тебе силы. Но как я могу всерьез навредить отцу моего сына?! Я его даже назвала в честь твой матери! Что бы тебе ни говорили она и Шон, ты мне всегда был глубоко симпатичен. Если они скажут какую-нибудь гадость, знай, они просто ревнует.   
Адалинда снова сунула ему сына. Ник послушно взял ребенка на руки.  
–  А Джульетта?  
– Джульетта... Сказала, что её утомили все эти существа ведьмы и гриммы и гордо ушла в закат. К этому ирбису. Я так и поняла, что ей всегда нравились котики. Но между нами говоря, Алекс – котик так себе, на троечку, – ведьма презрительно сморщила и без того вздернутый нос.   
– К кому? – не поверил своим ушам Ник.  
Адалинда вздохнула и принялась разъяснять как маленькому:  
– К Александру – посвященному из Совета.  
– Совета существ? – переспросил Ник, – Существу? Ей надоели существа и она ушла к существу?!  
Адалинда состроила рожицу и кивнула. Ник пытался постичь логику свой девушки. Бывшей. Логика не постигалсь. Можно предположить, что ведьма врет. Но воздействовать на неё с младенцем на руках несколько проблематично. Однако на всякий случай решил уточнить еще один вопрос:  
– А Ренард?  
– А что Ренард? Ему Джульетта всегда была безразлична. Ну, почти всегда, – уточнила Адалинда, вспоминая неприятную (опять-таки, смотря для кого) историю с кошачьими  царапками.  
– Как я женился?  
– Очень романтично! Он тебя спас. Как истинный принц.  
Ага, принцессу. Ника малость передернуло. Впрочем,  если разобраться, Ренард столько раз прикрывал его задницу, что ещё один случай погоды бы не сделал. Тут Келли заревел. Адалинда  включила режим мамочки  и больше не слышала ничего кроме воплей карапуза.  
У Ника было адское терпение, натренированное на сотнях допросов, но тут начали сдавать нервы. При этом Беркхарт даже не мог рявкнуть на ведьму. Здесь же дети!  
  
****  
Если бы у самого молодого капитана полиции Портленда Шона Ренарда была другая работа, или хотя бы Ник служил в другом участке, то в своем кабинете Ренард не провел бы ни секунды. Он бы круглыми сутками сидел возле своего любимого гримма и держал его за ручку. Увы и ах! Капитан сам год назад рвал на себе рубашку и клялся перед всем управлением, что никакие личные отношения никак не скажутся на работе. Рубашку, конечно, капитан рвал исключительно в переносном смысле. Слишком хорошо воспитанный Ренард просто добросовестно применил все возможности для убеждения несогласных: от обаятельной улыбки, до шантажа и колдовства.   
К сожалению, люди и нелюди на всяких вышестоящих должностях и в контролирующих ведомствах имели совершенно возмутительную привычку уходить с повышением, с понижением, переводиться, сваливать на пенсию и просто дохнуть. В связи с этим, приходилось действительно на работе ограничиваться исключительно служебными отношениями. Почти всегда. Хотя, конечно, глупо было бы не опробовать душевую, раздевалку, ну и, само собой, стол в кабинете Ренарда. А что делать? Работа – это так скучно.  
Вот и сегодня Ренарду пришлось заниматься всякой ерундой. Например, выслушивать указания сверху. Знали бы эти болваны, что на самом деле творится – молчали бы в тряпочку. А еще координировать действия своего участка или, проще говоря, делать за этих балбесов, озабоченных пожиранием пончиков, их работу и вытирать им сопли. Ведь как чуть что, так сразу: «Капитан, можно к вам обратиться?». Ну и конечно наслаждаться перлами из отчетов.  
«По показаниям свидетелей установлено, что хулиганские действия совершил енот, находящийся в трудных жизненных обстоятельствах…»  
«Жертва находилась в состоянии наркотического опьянения. При детальном осмотре выявлено отсутствие головы».  
«Потерпевшая, увидев нападавшего, громко закричала, за что свидетель N послал её в анальное отверстие».  
Правда, после обеда был один светлый момент. Нашелся смертник, из-за которого детектив Беркхард уже третьи сутки манкировал служебными обязанностями и супружеским долгом.  Жаль, правда, времени было мало. Пришлось по-быстрому свернуть уроду шею и прикопать в лесочке.  Получив некое подобие морального удовлетворения, Ренард натянул маску крайней приличности и невозмутимости, отряхнул костюм и рванул в аэропорт - встречать Элизабет.   
Маму Шон любил и точно знал, что мама его тоже любит. А самое главное, она всегда его поддержит. Не то, что его теща или свекровь (капитан так и не решил, кем ему приходится Келли). Та все не могла простить этой совершенно безумной аферы, которую провернули они с Ником. Или с ними провернули? Ренард так до конца и не понял. Главное результат. А теперь все грозило пойти прахом.  
Элизабет была настроена по-боевому. Усадив её в машину, Ренард вкратце ещё раз обрисовал положение вещей:  
–  Ник ничего не помнит про нас. От меня шарахается. На Адалинду смотрит, как на исчадье ада. Он пока дезориентирован и недостаточно оправился. Но того и гляди рванет куда-нибудь. К тому же явился Виктор. Вдруг Ник понесется возвращать Джульетту?  
– Надо было донести до него, что она беременна от этого Александра. Ты мне лучше скажи: Келли здесь?  
– Здесь. Джеральдина доложила, что она появилась ещё утром. Кто знает, что она уже  ему наговорила, – Ренарда перекосило, как от зубной боли.  
Правду говорили русские: «Жениться надо на сироте». Шон так и собирался сделать. По крайней мере, когда он первый раз просматривал личное дело своего будущего подчиненного, то с удовлетворением отметил отсутствие обоих родителей. Однако симпатичный новый сотрудник возомнил себя влюбленным в рыжую подружку, и принцу пришлось стиснуть зубы, чтобы не вцепиться кому-нибудь в горло. А потом, когда Ренард уже окончательно увяз в своем гримме по самые уши, воскресла его матушка. И если в качестве начальника сына Келли Беркхард принца терпела, то в качестве мужа отказывалась признавать его наотрез.  
– Да, если бы не его мамаша и не бывшая, то немного времени, терпения - и дело в шляпе. Я тут посмотрела несколько сайтов, с психиатрами потолковала. Естественно, тебе они ничего не скажут. Потому что никто не хочет давать ложных надежд.   
– Виктор здесь. Надо было все-таки с ним тогда еще разобраться  
– Надо. Но ты дал обещание отцу. Что он опять хочет?  
– Понятия не имею, – процедил Ренард. – Мне иногда кажется, что Виктор питает к Нику интерес не только как к гримму.  
– Ничего, сын. Мы отобьем твоего гримма. Главное, чтобы Джульетта не приехала. Хотя и с ней разберемся. У Ника всего лишь амнезия. Не дергайся раньше времени.  Есть масса простых, но действенных методов при травматической амнезии. В крайнем случае, всегда есть приворот.   
Ренард посмотрел на мать тем самым взглядом, который он применял лет с пяти, а теперь довёл его до совершенства. Эти глаза ласкового ребенка как бы говорили: «Мир так прекрасен, им правит любовь. А ты самая лучшая!».  В исполнении тридцатисемилетнего двухметрового капитана подобное било наповал.   
  
Когда они зашли в дом, то в гостиной уже все были в сборе. Кроме самого растерянного Ника, тут же была Адалинда, невинно хлопающая глазками, суровый Мейснер, всегда готовая к бою Келли Беркхард расположилась в стратегически выгодном для нападения углу, загнав туда и своего сына. Виктор, готовый наслаждаться представлением. Прибыла и группа поддержки: Гриффин, Тереза, Монро и Розали. Однако самым неприятным сюрпризом оказалось появление  его величества короля Фредерика собственной персоной.   
Джеральдина подхватила пальто и уволокла чемодан вновь прибывшей гостьи. Элизабет одарила всех сияющей улыбкой. Келли моментально подобралась в своем стратегическом углу. Виктор светился. Мартин положил руки на плечи Адалинде. Правильно. Пусть держит покрепче. Тереза и Хэнк поочередно обводили взглядом всех присутствующих. Монро прикрыл собой беременную Розали. Лишь только Ник выглядел совершенно потерянным.   
   
– Всем добрый вечер. Отец, рад тебя видеть, но не стоило беспокоиться, – Ренард непринуждённо прошелся по комнате и словно невзначай очутился рядом с Ником.  
– Добрый? Ну, пусть будет добрый – ответил король.  
Ренард  понял – началось.  
Фредерик встал. Королевская особа может позволить себе сидеть в присутствии стоящей женщины, но истинный дворянин –  никогда! Он подошел к Элизабет и галантно поцеловал ей руку, потом развернулся к своему сыну:   
–   Не стоило? Не стоило?! Я бы и не беспокоился. Вот только когда у твоего Гримма проблемы, Европу трясет вплоть до Курильских островов.  
Король не шутил, но большинство, неплохо знавшие и Ренарда, и Беркхарда, зафыркали. Кроме Терезы. Её глодало любопытство и пробелы в образовании:  
– Это рядом со Швецией?  
Виктор, чтобы он ни говорил про Ника, гриммов не любил и не мог не вставить:  
– Молчи, ребенок, когда большие дяди разговаривают.  
– Я взрослая, – моментально среагировала Беда.  
– Да-а! – скептически протянули Келли и Элизабет  
– А кто лангуста вилкой ел на прошлое рождество? – снова поддел Виктор девушку.  
– И по дому на роликовых коньках катается? –  вставила Адалинда.  
Король подвел Элизабет к своему креслу и усадил её. Он еще помнил, почему все здесь:  
– Так, давайте определимся, насколько проблема серьезна.  
Потихоньку оттерев Ника от его матери, Ренард усадил добычу на диван и постарался оградить от любых контактов, кроме себя любимого. Делал Ренард все это максимально мягко:  
– Это наше с мужем дело, и оно никого не касается, – веско заявил он.  
– И наших детей!  – Адалинде жуть как нравились скандалы, но у неё были и свои интересы.  
– Молчи, шлюшка, – прошипела Келли. Она слишком поздно заметила маневр принца и теперь безумно злилась.  
– Не оскорбляйте мою жену! – вступился Мейснер.  
Ответом ему послужили удивленно приподнятые брови и возгласы:  
– Как? Когда?  
Мейснер смутился:  
– Ну, почти. Скоро.  
Король попытался вернуть беседу в рациональное русло:  
– Мы собрались не за тем, чтобы обсуждать мисс Шейд.   
Его поддержал Виктор:  
– Да. Вернемся к нашим баранам.  
– Ники не баран. Ники – котик! –  не смогла промолчать Адалинда. – А вы очень злы, ваше высочество.  
– Зато делаю добрые дела! – пафосно заявил Виктор.  
– То есть,  баран здесь  только Шон? – сделала собственные выводы Тереза.  
– Он не баран. Он – козёл! – немедленно вклинилась Келли и, развернувшись к Виктору, выплюнула: – За такие добрые дела сейчас пожизненное дают. А раньше вообще в кипящем масле варили.  
– Но особу королевской крови... – заметил глава дома Кроненбергов.  
– Можно просто отравить, – невинно предложила Элизабет.  
– А может, просто поговорим? – Монро стало жутковато.  
– Как говорил Мартин Лютер Кинг, – Хэнк тоже решил вставить свое веское слово и придавить всех авторитетом, пусть и не своим, – человек должен разрешать все конфликты без мести, агрессии и расплаты, потому что корень всему – это любовь.  
– Какой пафос, –  чуть слышно пробурчал Мейснер.  
– Черный пафос, –  демонстративно сморщил нос Виктор.  
– Расист! – моментально завелся Хэнк. – Между прочим, это то же самое, что гомофоб.  
– Я не гомофоб! - тут же возмутился Виктор. –  Мне Ник даже нравится!  
– Что?! – вскипел Ренард и схлынул.  
– У нас, вообще-то, другая проблема, –  влез миролюбивый Монро.  
– Нет, я хочу выяснить! Ник? – Ренард всё-таки поддался на провокацию.  
– Я ничего помню, – благоверный ошарашенно хлопал ресницами и отодвигался от Ренарда подальше.  
Король снова попробовал подавить набиравший обороты скандал:  
– Вот! Мы здесь собрались...   
– Что тут гадать, – перебила его Келли. – Не помнит он, что женился. И что влюблен - тоже не помнит. Значит, развод.  
– Какой развод?! – король прижал руку ко лбу. Потом вдруг решил угомонить Келли: – В Австрии не регистрируют однополые браки.  
– Так мы не женаты? – удивился Ник, который, судя по всему, уже как-то принял факт своего внезапно свалившегося на голову официального супружества.  
– Состоим в браке по закону штата Орегон, – уточнил вернувший себе человеческий облик Ренард, небрежно забрасывая руку на спинку дивана аккурат позади плеч Беркхарда.  
– Не будем торопиться, – мягко заметила Элизабет, – Ник только что из больницы.  
– При необходимости можно все повторить! – Виктора явно увлекала перспектива любой авантюры.  
– Даже не мечтай! –  отрезал  Ренард.  
– А как оно вообще было? – поинтересовалась Тереза.  
– О! Я был гениален! – картинно возвел очи Виктор.  
– Я вашу семейку знаю! – Келли уже была в ярости. – Вам нужен ключ!  
– Один? – удивился Ник. Он точно помнил, что в его распоряжении их уже пять.  
– Молчи, – тихо сказал ему Ренард и, под предлогом конфиденциальности, придвинулся ближе.  
– А у тебя есть второй? – самое важное король все-таки услышал.  
Виктор издал пакостное хихиканье.  
– Мне как-то нехорошо, – Розали схватилась за живот и голову.  
– Что с тобой? Где болит? Воды? Врача? – потрошитель моментально стал напоминать наседку.  
– Так, голова закружилась. Уже прошло, – Розали ответила своему заботливому мужу самой очаровательной улыбкой.  
Все умилились или сделали вид.  
– Да как я женился-то? – спросил Ник. Сидеть под боком у Ренарда было удобно, но хотелось бы знать.  
– Не женился, а вышел замуж! – уточнил Виктор, чем окончательно смутил бравого детектива.  
– Mon Dieu ***! Какая пошлость, – Элизабет Виктор никогда не нравился.  
– Давайте поговорим о Нике, – попытался Монро.  
– Детей не дам разлучать! – снова завела свою песню Адалинда.  
– Сколько можно... – пробормотал Хэнк.  
– Да мне кто-нибудь расскажет, что вообще происходит? – Ник не очень уверенно попытался выбраться из ловушки объятий своего капитана.  
– Тихий семейный вечер, – устало сказал Ренард. Он ослабил хватку, но руки не убрал.  
– И в этом кошмаре мой внук  и мой сын! – пафос Келли совсем не шел. Но явный повод для нападения с кулаками и ножами пока отсутствовал.  
– Сын мой! –  возразила Адалинда.  
– Да кому нужен... – начал Виктор, но заметив взгляды разной степени недобрости, проглотил «этот ублюдок» и исправился: – Я хотел сказать, что никто не будет претендовать на отпрыска гримма.  
– Я буду! – Келли очень хотелось получить внука в единоличное распоряжение.  
– Своего надо было воспитывать, – негромко заметила Элизабет.  
– Ники прекрасный мальчик! –  ощерилась старшая гримм. Еще одно слово, и она  вцепилась бы ведьме в глотку.  
– Вот и давайте решим, что мы будем делать, –  короля начало уже изрядно утомлять происходящее.  
– Вы уже наделали все что могли, – зато Келли чувствовала себя прекрасно.  
– Да скажите мне кто-нибудь, как я женился? – Ник больше не вырывался, но ему хотелось знать.  
– И где ключи? – Короля интересовало еще и это.  
– Молчи, –  прошептал Шон на ухо Нику.  
– Хи-хи, – не смог удержаться Виктор.  
– Ты что-то знаешь? – король развернулся к племяннику.  
– Только то, что и все! – состроил невинную рожу Виктор.  
– Я не знаю, как Ник женился, – резонно заметила Тереза.  
– И я!  – поддержала её Розали.   
Вообще, Ник с Шоном были вместе ни один день, но почему-то предпочитали не распространятся о том, как оказались в одной постели и почему так поспешно заключили брак.  
– А я и знать не хочу, – убедительно соврал Хэнк. Его это тоже интересовало. Напарник все-время отмалчивался. Но не признаваться же в этом?  
– Выход там, – небрежно указала на дверь Адалинда.  
Мейснер под взглядом Ренарда молча одернул почти жену.  
– Дамы и господа, давайте просто расскажем Нику, что случилось за последней год, – предложил пока ещё здравомыслящий потрошитель-вегетарианец.  
– Лишняя трата времени, –  припечатала Келли.  
– Привыкли сразу переходить к мордобою? – вставила шпильку Элизабет.  
– Морды не бью. Я головы отрезаю, – внесла ясность мать Ника.  
– Нашла, чем гордится, – фыркнула Элизабет.  
Келли смогла ответить только шипением.  
– Как я женился? – Ник справедливо опасался того, что словесная разборка вот-вот перейдет в потасовку.  
– И где ключи? – задала совершенно не уместный вопрос Тереза.  
– Блядь! – тихо выматерился всегда сдержанный капитан, чем безумно удивил Ника.  
– Хи-хи, – откровенно забавлялся Виктор.  
– Всем молчать! Иначе полетят головы! – рявкнул король, но, заметив обрадованную  Келли, пояснил: –  Пока фигурально. Виктор, твой выход. Начинай.  
– Я им свечку не держал! Пусть Шон рассказывает.   
– Убью, – пообещал Ренард.  
– Не тяни кота за яйца, – Тереза тоже начала терять терпение. – Колись давай.  
– Ну... это сложно... – Виктору вдруг приспичило поломаться.  
– Да давай уже! Все знают, что ты приложил к этому руку, – сказал Монро.  
Виктор вздохнул:   
– Вы не представляете! Я увидел их рядом и сразу все понял. Два любящих сердца, рвущихся друг к другу...  
– Когда? – спросил Беркхард. Вот он точно этого не помнил.  
– Он тот еще сказочник, братья Гримм отдыхают, – зашептал Ренард на ухо Нику, удовлетворенно отметив, как у того опускаются ресницы.  
– Эти взгляды, полные затаенного смысла, – вещал Виктор. – Эти робкие прикосновения...  
– Я крупно подставился, когда тебя похитил Эрик, –  Ренард продолжал щекотать дыханием шею Ника.  
– Как? –  чуть слышно спросил тот.  
– Потом, – пообещал Ренард, нежно касаясь кожи своего Гримма губами и наблюдая, как розовеют его щеки. – Я всё тебе расскажу, как только исчезнут лишние уши.  
– Но мой кузен Шон был скован и нерешителен, – Виктор разошелся, и теперь его голос разносился по всему дому. –  Он свято соблюдал честь мундира. Насколько я знаю, соблазнять собственного подчиненного – строго запрещено законом. А Шон бы никогда!  
– Ты все еще был с Джульеттой, – пояснил Ренард, придвигая Ника к себе как можно ближе.  
Насчет законопослушности Ренарда у присутствующих было свое мнение. Ахинея Виктора вызвала откровенный скепсис на физиономиях большинства, исключая короля. Его величество не видел ничего странного в том, что сын плюёт на законы каких-то там Соединенных Штатов, когда дело касается существ. Элизабет, тоже уверенную в правильности поступков сына, просто раздражала нелепая чушь, представлявшая Шона какой-то скромной девицей.   
– Но я очень хороший брат. И решил помочь своему кузену, – заливался соловьем Виктор. –  Разыграл похищение. Мой бог! Я старался быть убедительным. Изобразил вражду. Вы хоть знаете, чего стоило это моей чувствительной душе?!   
Ренард не выдержал патетики и прикрыл лицо рукой. Потом решил, что это не продуктивно и снова принялся пояснять:  
– Виктор жив, потому что, в сущности, он не причинил тебя вреда. Ну и отцу пришлось поклясться не убивать кузена, – в доказательство Ренард зарылся носом в беркхардовский затылок. Ник уже как-то и возражать перестал.  
– И какие ты условия выдвинул? –  Гриффин и на секунду не поверил Виктору.  
– Кто? – кузен Ренарда решил поиграть в непонимание.  
– Ты, – ответил Хэнк.  
– Где? – продолжал таращить глазки принц.  
– Виктор! – вмешался король. – Мистер Гриффин задал отличный вопрос. Что ты затребовал?  
– Дядя! Я же все объяснил еще в прошлый раз.  
– В свете вышесказанного, использованные ранее аргументы выглядят неубедительно. Шон, что он от тебя требовал? – спросил король.  
– Думаю, теперь скрывать не имеет смысла. Ключи.  
– Их у твоего Гримма больше одного? – короля очень волновал этот вопрос.  
– Да, – коротко ответил Ренард.  
– Они у тебя, – сделал закономерный вывод король.  
– Да, в банковской ячейке. Завтра могу отдать. Но смысл? – Ренарду куда больше хотелось вернуться к шее Ника.   
– Что это значит? –  недоумевал король.  
– Хи-хи! Хи-хи, –  похоже, что у Виктора начиналась истерика.  
– Ты их держал в руках?! – развернулся к нему король.  
– Фью… Ах! Мы даже были там...  
Король резвым шустролапом подскочил к Виктору и схватил его за лацканы пиджака.  
– Как я женился-то?! –  Ник попытался хотя как-то вернуть контроль, пусть не над ситуацией, но хотя бы над собственным сознанием. Его явно уносило в голубые дали.  
– Господи! – взревел король, обращаясь к Нику, но не выпуская при этом Виктора. – До чего у тебя замедленная реакция! Прилетел Шон. Опять чуть не подрался с Виктором…  
– Мы с детства не додрались, – пояснил Виктор, стараясь вырвать свой пиджак из рук короля.   
– Изображал рыцаря в сияющих доспехах, – продолжал король, попутно встряхивая Виктора. – Устроил скандал, заявил, что ты его жених.  
– Я не зря тебя художественно связывал по всем канонам шибари. О, эти джутовые веревки на бледной коже! – не мог не похвалиться своей изобретательностью Виктор. – А сколько мне ему намекать пришлось, что только член королевской семьи может быть неприкосновенен!  
– Тебе ключи нужны были, – Ренарду не слишком хотелось, чтобы все знали пикантные подробности их встречи в Австрии.  
– Я многозадачный! –  не стал отрицать Виктор.  
– Да что там было? Виктор! – короля волновало наследие гриммов.  
– Я не подглядывал за ними! – Виктор думал совершенно о другом.  
– В сокровищнице! Идиот! – Король снова тряхнул племянника. – Ты ведь собрал ключи? Собрал?  
– Так вот для чего ты просил меня выслать карту Шварцвальда, – протянул Монро.  
– Там ничего интересного. Всякая ерунда. Дядя, поверь... –  скучающе протянул Виктор.  
– 1,2,3-тринитроксипропан, – расставил все точки над i Ренард, которому осточертел этот разговор.  
– Что?!  
– 1,2,3-тринитроксипропан или нитроглицерин, – пояснил Ренард неучам. – И рецепт его получения. По тем временам - очень мощное оружие. Кольца всевластия  мы не нашли, – саркастически добавил он.  
– Сын! Ты слышал?! Он тебя предал! Разводись! – Келли увидела прекрасный повод разбить этот ненавистный союз.  
– Мы там втроем были, – заверил Ренард и, увидев выкатывающиеся глаза, поспешил уточнить: – В тайнике.  
Кто-то вздохнул с облегчением, кто-то с разочарованием. Только короля волновало совсем другое.  
–  Нитроглицерин... семь веков...  
– У меня есть кусок карты Атлантиды. Можно поискать оставшиеся части, – решил подсластить пилюлю Виктор.  
Король его не слушал:  
– Нитроглицерин... нитроглицерин... – потрясенно бормотал он.  
– Хочешь от них избавиться? – теперь касания Ренарда больше напоминали легкие поцелуи. Участившееся дыхание Ника показывало, что капитан выбрал верную тактику. –  Просто доверься мне и подыграй.  
– Нитроглицерин... – короля, похоже, заклинило.  
– Может, врача? – забеспокоилась Элизабет. Всё-таки произошедшее сильно выбило главу правящей династии из колеи.  
– У меня есть чудный состав, – предложила сердобольная Розали.  
– Сначала развод! – гневно сверкала глазами миссис Беркхард, наблюдая,  как её Ники нагло соблазняют. А тот только млеет.  
– Послушайте! – Ренард наконец оторвался от весьма чувствительного места на шее Ника. –   Я не знаю, что вы тут себе надумали, но у нас всё хорошо.    
– Ники? –  в голосе Келли звучало отчаянье.  
Ник в ответ состроил честные-пречестные глаза и закивал.  
– Не может быть! Он же ничего не помнит!  
Ренрад не стал тянуть. Он уверенно прижал к себе Беркхарда и впился в его губы поцелуем.   
Играл Ник только на половину. Может он и не помнил ничего конкретного, но вот Ощущения были Нику весьма знакомы. Мало того, они оказались очень приятными и возбуждающими. Жар, исходящий от ладоней капитана, чувствовался даже сквозь одежду. Каждое движение губ и языка все глубже погружали в зыбкое марево. Врать себе было бесполезно. В штанах становилось тесно, а в голове пусто.  
Шон прекрасно видел, какое он оказывает действие на своего гримма. Прижав его покрепче, Ренард сделал более чем красноречивый жест рукой.  
Виктор, которому явно было больше всех надо, прижал палец к губам и выразительно дернул головой.   
Элизабет ловко подхватила Келли под локоток и только чудом не получила им в печень. Мейснер утащил Адалинду. Король понял всё сам и степенно покинул гостиную. Остальные, стараясь производить как можно шума, тоже потопали на выход. Уже в дверях Хэнк тихо спросил:  
– Я только не понял, а почему Виктор так заинтересован в их браке?  
– Ну, не то чтобы король объявил Шона своим наследником, но шансы были. А с мужем вместо жены, да еще гриммом... Виктор первый в списке, – разъяснил оказавшийся рядом Мейснер.  
В дверях показалась Джеральдина.  
– Ужин подан, – одними губами произнесла женщина.   
Её, как ни странно, услышали все. Даже Ник. Правда, смысл сказанного до него дошел, лишь когда от него оторвался капитан, позволив вздохнуть немного кислорода.  
– Э... там... – Ник судорожно вдыхал воздух.  
– Хочешь присоединиться ко всей компании?   
Ник затряс головой. Лучше под обстрел, на мины, Вулканалису в зубы!  
– Тогда... – глаза Ренарда сверкнули, – в спальню они точно не сунутся.  
Ник открыл рот, но ничего не сказал. Впрочем, это и не требовалось. Ох, не зря принц Портленда в свое время чуть ли не карту составил, где и как надо целовать своего личного гримма. Заласканный, расхристанный, с потемневшими от возбуждения глазами, Ник являл собой ответ на все молитвы Ренарда. Тот подхватил своего гримма в охапку и поволок наверх.  
Беркхарда, может, и носили на руках, но он не помнил. Поэтому, когда Ренард оторвал его от пола, у Ника закружилась голова. Это было удивительно приятное ощущение. Похожее на полет или прыжок с парашютом. Закончилось, к сожалению, быстро. Ренард уронил его на постель и принялся вытряхивать из одежды. Делал он это довольно резко. В капитане проснулся зверь. Ник честно хотел возразить и даже открыл рот, однако Шон наклонился и выдохнул в самые губы:  
– Я знаю твое тело лучше тебя самого. Просто доверься.  
И Ник сделал то же, что и обычно – послушался своего начальника.  
  
Вылезли они из постели поздно ночью. Все, кто остался, или спали, или делали вид. Но двум хорошо натрахавшися мужским организмам остро требовалась дополнительная энергия. За ней-то и пришлось тащиться на кухню.  
Жуя состряпанный на скорую руку бутерброд, Ник сказал:  
– Никогда бы не подумал, что ты можешь устроить ночной налет на холодильник.  
– Ты развращающе на меня действуешь. Я шампанское пиццей заедал.  
Ник прыснул. Он по-прежнему не помнил прошедший год. Но что бы там ни случилось, всё оказалось к лучшему. Правда, мама, кажется, совсем не рада.  
– Надеюсь, вы с Келли найдете общей язык, – сказал Ник.  
Шон внимательно посмотрел на свой бутерброд и весело ответил:  
– Вряд ли. Просто ты не помнишь прошлое рождество. Тогда ещё Джульетта с Александром приезжали.  Потом ремонт пришлось делать. Капитальный.  
\-----  
*Cherchez la femme – франц. Ищите женщину   
**Часовой (Sentinel) – отель в Портленде.  
*** Mon Dieu – франц. Мой Бог.


End file.
